1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is generally directed to strollers and stroller handles, and more particularly to a stroller handle that is reversible, can move to a stowed position, and/or actuate a storage latch mechanism for the stroller.
2. Description of Related Art
Foldable strollers are known in the art. A typical stroller has a frame with pivot joints that allow the frame to be reconfigured between a compact, folded configuration and a set-up or in-use configuration for normal use. The typical stroller also has a handle with a pair of spaced apart push bars that extend from the stroller frame and a handle bar that extends between and connects the free ends of the push bars. The handle is typically positioned in a normal or forward use position behind the occupant seat on most strollers for pushing the stroller in a forward direction.
Some strollers are known to have a reversible handle. On such strollers, the push arms and handle bar can be repositioned from the normal or forward use position behind the seat to a reverse use position in front of the occupant seat. In the reverse handle position, the stroller can be pushed backwards in a direction opposite the normal use direction. This can place the caregiver in direct view of the seat and seat occupant during use of the stroller. The handle is typically retained or locked in place in either of these two optional, user selectable positions.
When folded, many strollers have a storage latch that helps retain the stroller in the folded configuration until unlatched. A typical storage latch includes a resilient or movable latch part or finger on one stroller frame component and a catch part or protrusion on an adjacent frame component when the frame is folded. On some strollers, the latch part or finger engages the catch part automatically when the stroller is folded and must be manually released from the catch part to unfold the stroller. On many strollers, the storage latch is more rudimentary such that the latch part must be manually engaged with and disengaged from the catch part. On many such strollers, the catch part is a fixed pin that projects from a frame tube and the latch part is a flexible plastic hook pivotally mounted to another frame tube.
Operating the storage latch on some strollers can be difficult. Many such storage latches are located on or near the rear leg pivot on the stroller frame. It can be difficult to reach and grip the latch part during folding or unfolding of the stroller. It can also be difficult to manipulate portions of the folded stroller frame to cause or allow release of the latch part from the catch part. Additionally, a typical storage latch design can require multiple steps to engage, disengage, or both when operating the stroller. It is also possible for a user to catch or pinch a finger while latching or unlatching this type of conventional storage latch.
Nearly every stroller in the marketplace today is foldable in some manner. As a result, virtually every stroller also employs some type of fold latch mechanism and a fold actuator to operate the latch mechanism. A typical stroller has two generally parallel frame sides and a fold latch on each side of the frame. The fold latches are configured to retain the stroller frame in the set-up or in-use configuration. Unlatching the fold latches typically allows the stroller frame to be reconfigured to the folded configuration. The one or more fold actuators are actuated to unlatch the stroller's fold latches to permit the stroller to be reconfigured from an in-use configuration to the folded configuration.
The typical stroller frame has a geometry that is created by the two parallel frame sides. Each frame side typically has a front leg, a rear leg, and a handle or push bar. The push bars typically are joined at their free ends by a handle. The frame sides are also connected by one or more transverse cross-members to create a study frame structure. Each frame side often has a fold latch mechanism generally located at a pivot joint connecting frame parts on that frame side. Some strollers have a dedicated fold actuator on or near each of the fold latches. Other strollers have a single fold actuator that can operate both fold latches simultaneously. Thus, the overall fold latch mechanism is typically tied to at least one, and sometimes more than one, fold actuator. The actuator or actuators are often conveniently located somewhat close to the operator, such as on or near the handle. The actuator is operated in order to unlock the fold latching mechanisms so that stroller can be folded.
On many strollers, the fold actuator is positioned on the handle, which can result in a user contacting the fold actuator during normal stroller usage. It is thus possible for a user to inadvertently actuate the fold latch or latches while pushing or maneuvering the stroller. Most strollers as a result also employ a secondary locking mechanism of some type on the fold actuator, which retains the fold actuator in a latched position to prevent such inadvertent actuation. The secondary locking mechanism must first be actuated in order to move the fold actuator to unlatch the fold latch or latches.
In addition, a folded stroller frame can be awkward and inconvenient to carry. Once folded, the structure, though generally compact, is still rather bulky. If a user grabs one side of the folded frame assembly, the various fold joints may be subjected to undue stress as the user carries the stroller. If a user grabs one end of the folded structure, the structure may unfold, unless a stout storage latch is employed. Also, the folded structure may still be rather lengthy, even when folded, making it difficult to carry from one end unless the user is a taller person.